Los Elementary kaizoku
by matias-earthquake
Summary: Una historia en donde un peculiar y extraño niño va en busca de los tesoros de los mugiwara sin saber como son o donde estan. Dejen reviews


Bueno este es el primer capitulo de :

**La historia de lo Elementary Kaizokus**

**Primer capitulo: La fruta del diablo/ Vamos Sane Sane no mi**

(Esto significa acotaciones o pensamientos míos, ya lo veran)

/Estos son sonidos/

-Estos son pensamientos de los personajes-

_Cambio de escenas y murmullos de los personajes_

Navegando en una balsa de rescate se encontraba un joven de pelo azul marino, con una polera roja, shorts azules y sandalias, llamado Helio,que se había salvado luego de que unos piratas destruyeran el barco en que iba,camino a La Grand Line, navegando sin rumbo por el mar, esperando que algo impresionante suceda, para que pueda hacer su tripulación pirata, o eso pensaba hasta que...

Helio-Ah!!!!! Se me acabó la comida!!!! Que voy a hacer/Grrrr/(en ese momento le rugieron las tripas)Que hambree!!!!, si tan solo hubiera cerca una... Isla!!!!!! Que suerte

Luego de como una hora llegó a la isla y se enteró que ahí había una base naval, luego entró a un restaurante, pero el lema era "Si no tienes berries, no entres"

Helio-Que!!! Rayos, no tengo ni un berry.(se agachó y estaba que se desmallaba hasta que ve algo)

Helio-Sííííí!! Una fruta!!

(se acerca, la empieza a mirar y justo cuando la acababa de terminar alguien le hablo)

¿?-No te la comas!!!!!!!! (un niño con cabello rojo, camisa blanca rallada azul, y pantalones grises aparecio gritandole)

Helio-e asa??(Queriendo decir que pasa)

¿?-Esa era una akuma no mi, ahora no podrás nadar por toda tu vida!!

Helio- Que! (Y se desmayó)

_Luego..._

Helio-Ah... Tuve un sueño muy extraño... Ah?(mirando a su alrededor) Donde estoy?

¿?-Estás en mi casa

Helio- Y cuál es tu nombre?

¿?-Ah, claro soy Yokumori, pero puedes llamarme Yoku

Helio- Muy bien Yoku, que fue eso de la akunomami?

Yoku- Es que te comiste una Suna Suna no mi, lo que significa que te puedes transformar en arena y controlarla.

Helio- Genial!!!!

Yoku- Pero como te dije ayer, ya no puedes nadar, ni siquiera en agua dulce.

Helio- Bueno, me gusta la parte de la arena, a ver.../Pow/ Hey porque me pegas.

Yoku- Porque no es momento para eso.

Helio- Fue un golpe bastante fuerte...

Yoku- Preocupate de otras cosas (pensando en la fruta del diablo), bueno supongo que querrás saber algo de las akuma no mi¿Verdad?

Helio- (pensando en el golpe) TE QUIERO EN MI TRIPULACIÓN PIRATA!!!!

Yoku- QUÉ!!!!!

Helio- Vamos se que quieres...o...(empezando a usar la arena que acababa de hacer)

Yoku- OYE!!! sueltame, vamos, sueltame!!!

Helio-Solo si aceptas unirte

Yoku- No jamás, espera sueltame que se me metió arena en una parte muy molesta!

Helio- Está bien(dejandolo caer)/Puu/

Yoku- Y para que quieres que me una?

Helio- Para conseguir los tesoros de los Mugiwara

Yoku- Con que eso quieres...

Helio- Así es, podrías ser mi navegante ya que por lo que me di cuenta tienes varias cosas de navegación y también mapas de muchos lugares, por si acaso tendrás un **Log Pose**

Yoku- Si, aquí en mi cuello(sacandose un collar de un hilo muy raro con el **Log Pose** colgado)

Helio- Exelente, entonces te espero esta tarde en el muelle para irnos

Yoku- Que, tan pronto!!! Pero tengo que...

Helio- Hay algun problema??

Yoku-...Ee, ninguno-y se dijo a si mismo pensando-_esto va a hacer un problema_

Ya en la tarde el pirata compró provisiones con dinero que Yoku le dio para el viaje

Helio- Ya se está haciendo de noche, me pregunto que le pasó

_En ese momento..._

Yoku- Lo siento pero tengo que irme

¿?- No puedes, recuerda tu promesa

Yoku- Lo se papá pero tengo que hacerlo

Padre- No dejaré que te vallas con un pirata, y menos con tus espadas, que fueron regalos de la marina

**_-Flash Back-_**

Marine- Teniente Hardboard, su hijo fue secuestrado por unos piratas y piden 10.000.000 de berries y la akuma no mi que encontramos en la Grand Line

Hardboard- Que no puede ser!!

Marine- Le entregamos el dinero y la akuma no mi?

Hardboard- No, yo me encargaré personalmente

_En la guarida de los piratas..._

Pirate 1-Oye Lukohu, este niño parece un devilucho

Yoku- No, yo soy un espadachín muy bueno

Lukohu- Sí, y se cree todo un espadachín, te apuesto Carson, que solo es un bocón

Carson- Y que decir de su padre, es un bueno para nada

Yoku- No es sierto!!!

Lukohu- Si no te cayas te cortaré en miles de pedasitos

Yoku- Mi papá no te dejará

Carson- Cayate!! Te mataré ahora mismooo /Puuum/ Que fue eso?

Hardboard- Yo (haciendo un movimiento con unas espadas liberó a Yoku y dejó inconsiente a los dos piratas)

Yoku- Papaaá!!

Hardboard- Estás bien?

Yoku- Sí, papá

Hardboard- Cuando seas grande y domines las espadas como nadie te daré estás espadas, pero cumpleme una promesa

Yoku- Cual?

Hardboard- Qué nunca serás un pirata!

Yoku- Claro papá

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

Hardboard- No te dejaré ir, me prometiste que no te unirías a piratas

Yoku- Pero él es un buen pirata

Hardboard- Yokumori, obedéceme

Yoku- No lo haré (entonces salto por la ventana con las espadas y algunas de sus cosas)

Marine- Teniente, lo va a dejar escapar?

Hardboard- No te preocupes, volverá ( mostrando que en la mano tenía el log pose que le quito sin que se diera cuenta )

_Ya en el muelle..._

Yoku- Lamento la demora, tuve un pequeño percanse

Helio- Mejor tarde que nunca, dejame ver el "log"

Yoku- Claro, espera (se puso a buscarlo)emmm...

Helio- Sucede algo?

Yoku- Es que no lo tengo

Helio- QUEEE!!!!!

Yoku-_ mi padre debio quitarmelo en la charla_, la voy a buscar enseguida

Helio- Pero te acompaño, es mejor asegurarse

Yoku- Eh.. Está bien, sigueme

Ya en la base de la marina

Helio- Oye, creí que lo tenías en tu casa

Yoku- Es una larga historia, sé como entrar

Helio- Está bien,_ es muy raro que conosca la base y que se le haya quedado aquí_

Yoku- Ya estamos adentro, prepara tus armas, quiero decir arena

Helio- Claro

Se pusieron a buscar en la sala principal, pero no estaba, luego en la cocina, y así hasta que solo les quedo el centro de operaciones

Yoku- Debe estar en el centro de operaciones

Helio- Muy bien, pero...

Yoku- Es por aquí (mostrandole una escalera)

Y arriba, al entrar alguien los descubrió

Hardboard- Felicidades hijo, veo que volviste a mí

Yoku- NO!! Yo vine por el log

Helio- Es tu padre?, Espera, ES TU PADRE!!!!!!!

Yoku- Disculpa si no te dije

Helio- Es algo difícil de comprender

Hardboard- Bueno basta de charla, bueno pirata de pacotilla, veremos si eres digno de viajar con mi hijo, pero antes/Uiuiuiuiu/ (el teniente había activado la alarma avisandole a todos los marines de la base) Primero los enfrentarás a ellos

(En la puerta habían por lo menos 100 marines todos armados listos para matar al pirata)

Helio- Wow, genial, esto va a ayudarme a aprender a usar mi nuevo poder

Yoku- Yo me encargo de ellos tu de mi padre para que me deje ir

Helio- Está bien

Hardboard- Con que nos enfrentaremos, esto será fácil, empezemos, **patada tornado**

Helio- Que?/Poww/Hay eso duele

Hardboard- Tan dévil eres, niño

Mientras tanto, en la otra parte de la habitación...

Yoku- Tomen esto (juntando sus 2 espadas), **cuchillada milenaria**

Marines- Ahhh!!(cayendo al suelo)

Volviendo a la pelea de Helio y Hardboard

Helio- No, ahora es mi turno, **ataud de arena**

Hardboard- /Puff/ Que, imposible, ese poder solo te lo da...

Yoku- La Suna Suna no mi que se comió

(Hardboard se dió cuenta de que había derrotado a todos los marines con sus espadas)

Hardboard- Como dejaste que este cretino se comiera la fruta que te comerías en tu cumpleaños próximo

Yoku- Simple, porque es mi amigo

Helio- Yoku (casi llorando)

Hardboard- Pero y tu sueño...

Yoku- Mi sueño es viajar por el mundo, y con él lo lograré

Hardboard- Con que eso, muy bien, demuestrame que eres digno de irte

Yoku- Muy bien, **danza de espadas**

Hardboard- Eso es fácil de bloquear, **salto...**

Yoku- **Torbellino de espadas **(Había saltado y comenzo a girar sus espadas como torbellino para dañarlo)

Hardboard- /Pow/(había caído, siendo golpeado en la nuca)

Yoku- Eso será suficiente

Hardboard- Buen golpe, pero no te bastará para vencerme

Yoku- Como!!

Hardboard- Simple, aunque cambies tus tacticas, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes,** patada giratoria**

Yoku-** Espadas Luz **(atacandolo a una velocidad enorme)

Hardboard- ¡Qué! -Ese ataque no lo conozco y no recuerdo que lo conozca o tenga esa velocidad con las espadas-/Pow/

Yoku- Es porque lo acabo de inventar

Hardboard- Con que si, eh, veamos si puedes con esto **patada pulverizadora**!

Yoku- /Zaf/, (sus espadas salieron volando y el también quedando desmayado)

Hardboard- (sin consiencia de lo que hacía) **Patada final**!! Muere!

Marine 1- Teniente, no mate a su hijo

Hardboard- Que!!!!, como aparecio esa pared de arena

**_-Flash Back-_**

Helio- Oh -yo quería pelear-...Que!! su papá lo va a matar, tengo que hacer algo, ya se, **pared de arena **(y empezó a hacer arena para hacer el muro y ayudar a su amigo)

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

Helio- Yo la hice, no te dejaré matar a mi amigo

Hardboard- Que hice (viendo a su hijo tirado en el suelo), estuve a punto de matar a mi único hijo

Helio- Así es, pudo haberlo matado!!

Hardboard- Niño, sin ti, habría matado a mi hijo, gracias

Marine 2- El teniente nunca le había hablado así a un niño que no sea su hijo

Helio- De nada

Yoku- Ah?? (despertando del desmayo) Que paso?? (tocandose la cabeza) Ah! (tenía una herida en la cabeza)/Puh/(se había desmayado de nuevo)

Hardboard- Llamen a un doctor rápido

_-Luego-_

Yoku- Ahh (bostezando), que paso?

Helio- Ah, depertaste

Hardboard- Disculpame

Yoku- Ah? Que paso?

Helio- Lo que pasa es que tu padre había perdido el control, te iba a matar, pero use la arena e hice una pared para detener su ataque, luego recupero la razón y te trajo al doctor

Hardboard- Lo lamento mucho hijo, me emosione en la batalla a tal punto de descontrolarme, disculpame

Yoku- No importa papá, lo importante ahora es tú desición ante mi propuesta de ir con Helio

Hardboard- Bueno mi respuesta es...(hubo un poco de silencio)...si

Yoku- Lo dices enserio?

Hardboard- Si, además al ver como Helio te defendía, supe que era un buen amigo

Yoku- Papá (Casi llorando)

Harcboard- Además les proporsionare uno de nuestros mejores barcos para que comiencen su viaje

Helio- Gracias, señor

Hardboard- Pero primero descansa hijo, luego de recuperarte se marcharán

Yoku- Claro

_-Luego de 2 días-_

Yoku- Ya estamos listos??

Helio- Al parecer si, espera, nos falta dinero

Yoku- No te preocupes, mi padre me mando dinero y las espadas, ademas de provisiones

Helio- Entonces estamos listos,¡Zarpemos!

Y así nuestros 2 amigos emprendieron su aventura, sin saber lo que los esperaba...

**_Continuara..._**

Bueno, aquí nuestro peculiar amigo consigue su barco y navegante, pero sabiendo que necesita más tripulantes, esprando que lo mejor suceda...


End file.
